Moustaches
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Every time Hermione drank something slightly frothy she would get a creme moustache. Hermione's life as told by creme moustaches. Harmione.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harmione fic! I decided to post the first part today in honour of the amazing queen J.K Rowling and Harry Potter's birthday!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ ClumsyKnowItAll / Mrs Solo-Malfoy**

* * *

'Finished mum!' exclaimed a five-year-old Hermione Granger as she finished her glass of milk and offered her mother a toothy smile. Hermione had always liked having milk but she was happier today as she had convinced her mother to give her a glass of milk. Literally.

She usually had her milk in her special milk acrylic sippy cup that said 'Moo- more!' (it was cheesy but to five-year-old Hermione, it was the best) and for some time now she wanted to drink from a big glass 'just like her cousin Effy did!'. And today after some serious puppy eye business, Hermione had succeeded in getting her mum to give her milk in a glass as long as she would supervise the younger girl. And so Hermione happily drank her absolutely plain milk and grinned up at her mum who smiled down at her little girl and chuckled softly as she saw the milk moustache the girl had gotten.

'You've got yourself a little moustache Hermione!' she chuckled as she bent down to her daughter's eye level. 'A milk moustache!' she added as the girl scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

'What's a milk moustache?' she asked tilting her head to the side adorably.

'Let me show you.' and with that Jean walked over to a mirror with Hermione. Hermione giggled as she saw herself and cried 'Picture!'.

* * *

 **Almost 12-year-old Hermione absentmindedly wiped her upper lip off as she felt herself get a moustache from her Strawberry milkshake. She was currently drinking a shake her mum had made for the family and was absorbed in another one of her fantasy books, wishing it was her who was on these great adventures and riding dragons.**

She looked up when she heard her dad clear his throat. 'There's a letter for you Hermione.' he simply said and put on the table. Curious, she marked her page and looked at the envelope which stated her name and address. She turned it around and an emblem which had a snake, lion, a bird she couldn't identify and what she thought was a badger. Above the emblem, it said 'HOGWARTS' and below it, she assumed it was some sort of moto but it wasn't in English. She couldn't read the whole moto due to a red wax seal covering it.

'Dad, Mum. Do either of you know any place called Hogwarts?' Hermione asked as she inspected the red wax seal before opening it.

'No darling.' Replied her mother as she took a seat next to Hermione and her father shook his head as he finished looking through the mail and sat down.

As Hermione unfolded the letter, she had no idea that this would be the letter that would change her life. She had no idea that her wish of being riding dragons and having amazing adventures would soon come true...

* * *

'You have a- um thing...'

Hermione looked up to see Ron's younger sister Ginny who was sitting opposite her pointing to her upper lips.

'Ohh!' Hermione softly exclaimed and quickly dabbed her lips. Almost every time she had a creamy beverage, she would get a cream moustache.

'Thank you, Ginny,' she said with a slight blush, 'I wonder where the boys are?' she added as she looked around.

'They came with us to the station but after crossing into the platform I didn't see them. Mum was busy saying a teary goodbye to me so she made us all get on the train before searching for them. If they were found, they didn't sit with me.' she said

'I couldn't find them, that's why after some time I looked for you.' Hermione replied. 'Can't believe they missed the sorting too! Glad I didn't!' she added.

'Oh well...' the two girls sighed together before looking at each other and laughing.

* * *

After Harry turned away from Moody, he bumped into Hermione as he tried to get to the door.

'Sorry Harry! Didn't see you there!' came Hermione's voice. As Harry looked at her he realized that she seemed... tipsy? How could Hermione get tipsy on butterbeer? *Going on about S.P.E.W hasn't turned her into an house-elf did it* he thought jokingly.

But really, was there a more alcoholic version of butterbeer? Suddenly he remembered seeing the twins pour something into a few mugs and then giving it to certain people. Maybe Hermione was one of those people...

He held the girl's hand and took her to a corner, thoughts of his parents and the pictures he'd just seen out of his mind.

'Hermione, you have an um... Cream moustache!' Harry said as he tried to stifle his laughter. Hermione just crinkled her nose and adorably tilted her head.

'Haarrry, I'm a girl! I can't have a moustache!' Hermione giggled as she bobbed his nose.

Harry just chuckled and wiped her lips with a tissue he found before asking her 'How many butterbeers did you have?'.

'Three or four? Fred and George just kept giving it to me! They tasted a little different but so gooooood! So I kept having them.' she replied with a hiccup, 'Oh! They also gave a tiny glass of something else but I had it anyway!' she added as she began dragging Harry outside.

'Where are we going 'Mione?' he asked as he shook his head at the antics of the twins with a fond smile. He'd never thought he'd see a tipsy Hermione but here she was!

'Out!' she simply stated and pushed passed an amused Ginny and Tonks, the later looked into his eyes and cocked her eyebrow amusedly to which Harry just shook his head.

Finally outside, Harry turned to look at Hermione and saw that she had her head tipped back with her eyes closed and was smiling. The moonlight fell over her and made Hermione look angelic. Her hair was its usual self and was up in a ponytail, strands of it were coming out and sitting on her face and her face was flushed from her drinking. Looking at Hermione so happy and peaceful, he wished he had a camera to capture this moment but he didn't so he made sure to take in how every freckle looked under the light and promised himself that he'd try and draw this moment.

Hermione then opened her eyes and blinked before turning towards him and flashing him a smile. 'You know, I was so relieved when you told usss you'd come back to Hogwarts with us. I can't imagine Hogwarts without you. And Ron of courssse.' She said as she walked closer to him.

'You're a bit upset about not being a Prefect aren't you? she said using her thumb and pointer to show 'a bit' and then she brushed some of his hair aside. Deciding not to lie to Hermione, Harry simply nodded.

'I think it's perfectly fineeee to feel that way and be a bit jealous of Ron. And don't deny you're not because I know youuu Harry Potter!' she exclaimed a bit too loudly. She saw Harry open her mouth to say something but clumsily put her mouth over his lips saying 'Shhhhh! Don't say anything! I don't want you to!'.

Harry chuckled before licking her small but tough hands. Hands that had saved him from Voldemort, hands that had flicked through half the library books, hands that Harry loved to hold.

'Eww! Harry!' Hermione shrieked as she quickly pulled her hand away and wiped it on her shirt as she giggled. She then put his hands around her neck and hers around his. 'You know I love you right?' she whispered before she laid her head on his chest, she felt Harry's chuckles and he rested his chin on her head.

'Come on 'Mione, let's get you to bed before you do something you'll regret.'

'I'm not sleepy! Also, call me... MIA! I always wanted that to be my nickname as a child' she whined as she looked up at Harry.

Hermione leaned forward so that her face was inches apart from him, then, she pressed her forehead and nose against his as she looked into his eyes.

Harry's heart raced as looked into his best friend's eyes. He allowed himself to get lost in her slightly glazed over eyes and had to remind himself that all Hermione was to him was a best friend. He had to remind himself not to act on his feelings as it wouldn't do her any good. But being so close to her only made him want to kiss her even more. It took all of his willpower not to kiss her and remind himself that Hermione was not in her right state of mind and kissing her would be taking advantage of her.

A minute passed.

Three minutes passed.

'You know, maybe I should go to bed...' Hermione said breaking the silence and then yawning.

'Y- Yeah, maybe you should...' Harry stuttered as he felt himself slowly blush. He reluctantly pulled away from her and made her lean against him as he proceeded to take the sleepy and tipsy girl to bed.

From far away, the Weasley twins smirked at each other as they saw the result of their spiked drinks. This would be interesting.

That night, Harry had no nightmares and didn't think about the picture Moody had shown him. His feelings- no his _love_ \- for Hermione were stronger than Voldemort's hate and will to destroy him.

* * *

 **Happy birthday Harry James Potter and the amazing Joanne Rowling! This will be a 2-part fic and should be completed by next week. Please check out my newest story on Wattpad 'You In My Heart' which is a TWICE fanfiction and don't forget to follow me on Instagram, I'm** **ClumsyKnowItAll** **! I have also updated 'Draco's With Who so check that out!'**

 **Once again, happy birthday J.K Rowling and Harry Potter! Always…**

 **~ ClumsyKnowItAll / Mrs Solo-Malfoy**


	2. Chapter 2

'Who- who're you going to the Christmas party with?' Hermione casually asked Harry as she put her fork down. The pair were in the Great Hall having dinner, previously they had been in the library, with Harry reading the Half-blood prince's book and Hermione researching on said prince (and also getting a head start on her Transfiguration essay!). Ron, however, hadn't joined them and was busy stuffing his face as he chatted with Seamus (about Quidditch no doubt).

'Um, well…' Harry scratched the back of his neck. He hadn't really thought all that much about getting a date because there wasn't really anyone he wanted to take. Ginny was dating Dean and he wasn't interested in her anyway, he and Cho hadn't spoken since last year and he couldn't really think of any other person that he liked. He did have many female friends but Cho and Ginny were the only ones he'd liked even if it was only for the littlest of time.

And the one he liked -well, to be honest, it had grown way beyond a simple crush- probably had never thought of him that way. He'd had a chance with Ginny and he'd had a chance with Cho but with Hermione, well… Harry tried _not_ to think about it. In fact, he strongly believed that he had a bigger chance at beating Voldemort than to get Hermione to even think of him as more than a brother.

'You still haven't asked anyone?...' confusion coated her voice as Harry failed to answer.

Harry grimaced before answering, 'No well, I've been busy and…' _the one I want to go with has a line of boys chasing her._ He trailed off into thought.

'You?' he added casually. He hoped that he hadn't displayed his discomfort at the thought that she would be McLaggen's arm candy or his hope that she hadn't said yes to any of those other players.

'Oh no, no!' Hermione quickly answered, shaking her head and hands frantically. 'Never Harry! Don't you know me? Do you think I'd say yes to the like of Cormac Mclaggen and others? No way!' she continued with wide eyes before taking a sip of her hot chocolate with cream, still looking very offended.

'Sorry 'Mione, just had to be sure. Well, what are we going to do? The party's this weekend and well…' Harry trailed off. The pair just looked at each other in silence, unsaid words hanging between them until Hermione finally broke it.

'Wh-What if we go together? Only if you didn't mind!. Only if you're fine with it and you don't want to go with... like Luna or some one. It doesn't have to be a date just as friends. Actually never mind, I didn't say anything.' Hermione rushed out, her cheeks reddening. She turned around to start up a conversation with whoever was next to her- which turned out to be a very amused Dean (he'd been watching this awkward conversation after all) when Harry finally took it all in and came to his senses.

Grabbing her shoulder he turned her around to face him. 'T-That's brilliant actually.', Harry swallowed, nervous for some reason, 'We should go together yes so. Hermione Granger, would you be my date for Slughorn's Christmas party?' he finished, hoping he hadn't misunderstood her or that she noticed his blush.

'Y-Yes, I suggested it so, of course.' Hermione stuttered nervously, surprised with the turn of events.

 _'What's going on? Did Harry Potter just ask me on a date?'_ Hermione thought.

'You mean it like a… a _date_?' Hermione asked incredulously, hoping that's what he meant but not wanting to misunderstand.

Harry didn't really know what to say. He wanted it to be a proper date, but maybe it would be a distraction for him from all this Voldemort business he had to do. Maybe Dumbledore would advise against this or maybe making her his girlfriend would make her an even bigger target than just being Harry Potter's mudblood best friend. And maybe, well, she didn't want to go on a date with him and had therefore asked to confirm.

'Oh… Ohhh uhm… As fr-friends I guess?...' he answered. He instantly regretted his answer though for some reason and even thought he saw Hermione's face fall just the tiniest bit before she smiled and said-

'Good that this is sorted now! Are you finished? Let's go to the common room if you are!'

Behind her, Harry could see Dean's face which was no longer amused, just disappointed at the turn of events. He was showing what both Hermione _and_ Harry were feeling except that they felt it on a much grander scale.

'Oh and 'Mione,' Harry said, picking up a tissue while pulling Hermione closer to him.

He reached up and wiped the bit of cream from her hot chocolate on her upper lip while smiling fondly. He finally looked up to Hermione's stunned eyes, -there was just about half an inch between them- his smile increasing. The pair just looked at each other, a very small smile creeping up Hermione's face too until Harry chuckled, shaking his head and said, ' You're always getting moustaches and such on your lips. Even if this was pumpkin juice you'd manage to do it!'.

With a laugh, Hermione gave him a small, harmless slap on the shoulder. Shaking her head she asked again, 'Are you done?'.

Harry nodded and got up before extending his hand to Hermione. Once Hermione was up, Harry pulled her close so that her head was on her shoulder and then waved to Ron while saying that they would wait for him in the common room.

* * *

'Have you thought about what you all are going to do?' Hermione asked and then concentrated on Ron because he was playing with her fingers absentmindedly.

Harry noticed the interaction between his best friends and looked away, his eyes landing on his shoes before mumbling 'I don't want to work in the wizarding world for at least two years though. And when-no- _if_ I come back to work here then there's no way I'm becoming an Auror. I'm thinking about going down the road of Hogwarts professor and Muggle artist. You guys?' Harry ended, taking a sip of the cappuccino they were having in a Muggle cafe.

'Well, I think I'm going to get a mundane desk job at the ministry for about a year to help balance the action with _boring_ and then either try for quidditch or join George at the joke shop. He's taking a year-long break too, said he can't step into the shop without Fred by his side.' Ron said, grief over taking his features at the thought of his brothers.

For some time no one spoke, they sat there listening to bustle in the Muggle cafe. Children crying, couples laughing, songs booming. They let the sounds engulf themselves in a warm cocoon of safety, encouraging themselves to let go of the still fresh war memories.

The war had ended six months ago and it seemed the whole wizarding world was down in the dumps.

'Wh-What about you 'Mione?' Harry's shaky voice broke the silence, taking the trio out of the trance.

'You must've gotten it all sorted right?' Ron said, throwing a crooked smile towards her, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes but Hermione knew he meant it, making a small smile of her own grow on her face.

'Well, kind of. I'm torn between ministry and Hogwarts. I know that firstly, I'm going to go to Hogwarts to finish rebuilding it and to take the N.E.W.T.S. McGonagall has also then insisted for me to receive an apprenticeship in whichever subject I choose. After that is where I'm getting stuck. I want to go and work in the ministry, do some good to those old fashioned laws, to modernize the wizarding world. To do the amount of change I want, I will have to be the minister of Magic for about half a decade. But then there's the tempting offer of being a teacher and eventually headmistress at Hogwarts. I'm just torn…' Hermione finished, looking at both the boys.

Harry nodded as he intently listened to what Hermione said before saying, 'Well I think that after the apprenticeship, you should tackle the ministry. I know for sure that you're going to make the title 'Minister of Magic', then you work there as long as needed to get the wizarding world up to where you want it and then you could leave the position to someone who will be good for the position and then work at Hogwarts and modernize some aspects of it. Modernizing Hogwarts will be easier after you've done it to the people.' he ended.

'That's brilliant Harry' said Ron enthusiastically causing Harry to grin sheepishly and look at Hermione who was looking at him with some emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint.

'That really is.' Hermione added softly before taking a sip of her drink to occupy herself.

'Hey! You and I forgot one important thing! Going back to Hogwarts!' Ron exclaimed before adding jokingly 'And falling in love of course'.

Hermione cracked a smile at what he said and looked up at Harry who was playing with his coffee.

'Yeah, about that. I don't think I want to go back to Hogwarts. Besides, there's already a girl that I love.' Harry mumbled, not once looking up at any of his friend's faces.

Hermione gasped and looked at him, not believing what he'd said. Ron too was a bit surprised and shared a look with Hermione before asking Harry the million galleon question.

'Who is she mate?'

Harry hesitated for a second before looking up at and saying, 'She's a muggle-born witch. Very smart. We've been seeing each other for a while now. I'll introduce you to her soon, whenever she's ready.'.

'Well, I guess I've got to go now, get ready to meet the said witch and all.' Harry said with a smile before grabbing a napkin and wiping Hermione's lips knowing that she'd have froth on it.

Ron stared at Harry in astonishment. He saw Harry get up and head towards the door. 'Oi! You won't even tell us her name?' Ron exclaimed as he came from his senses.

Hermione saw Harry shake his head while walking out and she just _knew_ that he was smirking, all too smug at his mysteriousness and smoothness. What Hermione couldn't believe was that Harry had actually expressed his love for and had asked her if she was ready to come clean about their relationship right in front of Ron without raising one suspicion!

Hermione excused herself from Ron, saying she had some important work to do. She really did have some work to do. Boyfriend work you know?

* * *

'I see you're still getting Creme moustaches baby.' Hermione's mother giggled and pulled her daughter closer to wipe the thing away.

Harry and Hermione were once again at the Granger's for lunch. To Hermione, it was just another lunch with her boyfriend and her family but to Harry, it was much more. The couple was just getting ready to leave when had insisted on a cuppa (or coffee in Hermione's case. After only tea without a lot of caffeine options in the Wizarding world, she had discovered her love for it.). After finishing their respective drinks, Harry and Hermione would head off home and go for dinner later on to Hermione's favourite food truck.

However, unknown to Hermione, Harry had just asked her parents for permission (which he had received) and would be proposing to her during their dinner date.

And while there weren't any cream moustaches at dinner, it was a pretty important event in her life. Harry proposed to her on the walk home, under the moonlight and in front of her favourite library. She said yes.

* * *

Six months and no more creme moustaches later, Hermione Granger turned into Hermione Potter. And so our story ends here, for this was the story of Hermione Granger. There are more stories to tell, more creme moustaches to come, but those stories and moments belong to Mr and Mrs Potter.

•The End•

Yes, I think I am back now. Like T.S said in CIWYW- 'Nobody's heard from me for months I'm doing better than I ever was.'. I changed the library scene from HBP to it being in the Great Hall cause food :)


End file.
